Millennium Battle
by Kitsunel334
Summary: A certain Colonel of the SCG comes to Domino...and, naturally, all hell breaks loose. Stargate SG-1 x Yu-Gi-Oh crossover!
1. Default Chapter

Millennium Battle

By ANBU Kakashi

----------------------

Warning(s): Slash, swearing, crossover, possible bloodshed (not too sure about that); magic (just in case you think Harry Potter is the work of Satan. And yes, that was sarcasm.).

Pairing(s): Seto X Yami for sure, possibly Jack/Daniel.

Disclaimer: Alas, I own neither Stargate SG-1, nor Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Summery: Jack O'Neill, second-in-command of the SGC, fakes his death and takes a trip to Domino....

----------------------

_Why now?!_

That was all Yami could ask himself as he typed frantically at Seto's computer.

_Why now?!_

Probably his e-mail was checked as it came in. No need for privacy, that was the USAF motto. But it had to be short anyway. Yugi needed him.

_To: Horus Key _

_From: Horus Puzzle_

**_Message Content_**

_Aibou has been attacked. Come at once._

_The Eye of Horus sees all._

(&)

Jack's truck. Rain. Driving. Crash. Fireball. His body incinerated.

A memorial service?

It was all a blur in Daniel's mind. And an impossibility.

Jack couldn't die! Jack would never die, he wouldn't leave him behind!

And yet he had.

Daniel was angry, and sad, and scared, and felt so very betrayed.

(&)

_Yami, I hate you._

Jack checked his watch as he sat on the park bench.

Yami was late. As always.

_The only time he was ever good at keeping appointments was when he was Pharaoh and had Seth to badger him. And those were only the formal audiences._

A soft shuffling noise interrupted his musings.

A tall auburn haired teenager dressed in a black ensemble and a white sleeveless trench coat was sitting beside him. Silver arm guards adorned his forearms and blue belts were spaced along his legs and biceps. A Duel Monster card hung from a cord around his neck and sapphire blue eyes gazed ahead.

Jack slid his eyes away from the corner of his eye. "Where's Yami?"

"Taking care of Yugi."

"How is the kid?"

"Bad. But better than he was."

"Ow."

"Yeah."

"Where can I find 'em?"

"Turtle Game Shop. You know where that is?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

The teen stood. "Hey." Stopped.

"What?"

Jack snickered. "You _are_ Seth."

The boy smiled a little. "Kaiba Seto -- in this incarnation."

"No -- the CEO of the Kaiba Corporation?"

"None other."

"Guess we can add that to your other titles."

"Get the extra-extra-large cartouche."

(&)

Stepping into the Turtle Game Shop was something akin to stepping into a carnival.

Games were displayed on every shelf; games that bobbed and talked and played music, and were every color in the spectrum.

But that was only if you stepped through the front entrance.

Jack didn't go through the front entrance. He didn't go through the back door.

He climbed to Yugi's window.

Nearly gave Yami a heart attack when he opened the window. It was really quite funny to see him sputter.

But the sight if Yami's light sobered the Colonel.

Yugi lay supine on the bed, covered in bloody bandages and hooked up to an IV. _This is better?_

Seto was in the corner speaking quietly to a white haired individual that Jack instantly recognized.

"Bakura. So nice to see you!" the King of Thieves glared at him. To say that they had been on unpleasant terms in their past lives would be an understatement. Jack continued in a long unused Court drawl. "Pray, Bakura, tell me that you didn't call down a Monster on this poor boy."

"For your information--"

"Bakura didn't have anything to do with this, Jack," Yami said sharply, cutting off the inevitable argument. "I can vouch for him; besides, the place stunk of Goa'uld."

"How could a Goa'uld get here," Jack asked incredulously. "None of them have tried to infiltrate the gate...."

"It could have been the Russian Stargate," Seto pointed out. "From what I've heard they don't have as tight a security as you do."

"Sweet," Jack growled. He looked at Bakura. "What attacked the midget?"

"A Ryuu-kishin from the Shadow Realm." Bakura scowled. "Shredded him from head to toe. It's a miracle he survived."

"Not that I'm trying to be insulting," Jack said. "But where was back-up?"

"Stuck," Yami growled.

"Stuck?"

"Someone was pinning me down, I couldn't get out."

Jack swore softly. "Who has enough power to do _that_?!"

"Only the sorcerer Anubis 1," Seto replied. "But we got him."

"New opponent, new rules," Yami said, ruby eyes glinting. "Get your Millennium Ankh, Jack. You'll need it."

(&)(&)(&)(&)

Wheeee! Another Stargate/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover!

(3)grin(3)

So! Review!

1 Seto is referring to the sorcerer Anubis from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie.


	2. Chapter Two

Amazing! I'm not dead!

Love to everyone who reviewed, as well as **Millenium Priestess** for giving me such a great idea to solve the big, honkin' plot hole I had!

**

* * *

**

Two months.

Two months and there still wasn't an explanation.

Jack should not have had a problem driving home in a rainstorm; he had terrified Daniel with his driving enough times to prove that.

_Why did Jack die!_

If anyone realized that it had been two months and Daniel was still denying his best friend's death, they said nothing.

**(&)**

That night, Jack stayed at Seto's mansion.

He had retrieved the Ankh (also known as the Key) from wherever it was he kept it, (much to Bakura and Yami's relief) and had been put up in one of the numerous guest rooms.

At that moment, the Colonel was stretched out on the bed, face pressed into the firm mattress. The pillows had been pushed onto the floor; one of Jack's hands grasped the mattress while the other gripped the Ankh. A thumb rubbed gently against the gold loop.

In his forehead and just behind his eyes, Jack could feel the beginnings of a migraine. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, prepared to endure.

Then cool fingers began to message his temples. Jack relaxed as Kazuma chuckled.

"Jakku-chan, my very dear, you're far too tense."

"Nng."

"Hmph."

Kazuma was virtually identical to Jack. In fact, the only differences between them were that Kazuma's hair was black and his eyes were a dark, wise lavender.

He had been with Jack ever since the Colonel had found the Ankh going through several boxes of his mother's after her death. Of course, ever since he met Shadi, he had had several suspicions as to where it had actually come from.

But he had met Kazuma.

And Kazuma...

(&)

Jack had fainted right there on the attic floor. When he opened his eyes, he had been in a dark room that reeked of evil. He hadn't even been able to cry out before Kazuma had clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't make a sound," he'd hissed. "Follow me."

The darker had led him out of that trap, and explained just who and what he was.

Jack hadn't been able to believe it. And small wonder; magical split personalities, ancient pharaohs, reincarnation? That type of thing existed only in fantasy; never the real world.

Then again, there were many that would say the same thing about the Goa'uld.

He had finally been convinced when, in exasperation, Kazuma had "separated" and had confronted Jack with his appearance.

O'Neill would have been able to use him for a mirror. They would have been utterly identical if not for Kazuma's hair and eyes.

Wondering, Jack had reached out his hands and gently linked his fingers with his yami's.

Kazuma had smiled at him. "Believe me now?"

(&)

That had been three years ago. One year after Sha're's death.

Why that particular date would make it into Jack's head at that moment he didn't know. But Daniel had been hit by it so hard -

He closed his eyes again.

"I know you miss him," Kazuma said softly.

"...I hurt him."

"It was the only way. And it's not like you'll never see him again."

Frustrated, Jack punched a fist into the mattress. "Dammit, I HURT him! I hurt Daniel! Kazuma, I SWORE I'd never do that again, and now --"

"Jakku-chan, hush. You mustn't say such things. We never know what the future will bring."

The former Colonel glared up at him. "Easy for you to say."

Kazuma snorted, but said nothing.

Jack shifted his head in his yami's lap. "Damn...Kazuma, I wish..."

"Yes?"

But Jack had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Waaah...Gomen, for taking so long! Anywho, there are probably people out there who will want to see more of the SG-1 gang, as well as more of Yami and Co. ...there will be soon, I promise! 

Super short, I know, but this story is being so stupid...Gomen nasai! Please review!

Note: "Jakku" is how you spell and say "Jack" in Japanese. Therefore, it's Kazuma's nickname for Jack!

I know that everyone must have a lot of questions, but I promise that they'll all be answered as the story progresses!


End file.
